


Town of Salem: Neutral and Mafia's Story

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, im writing this as i go, uhhh ill add tags as they're relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story told through the eye's of the Neutral Roles (and some of the Mafia)





	1. Survivor's Anxiety (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> oof this chapter is a little short and idk why. I guess its just like a prologue or something? 
> 
> It's been years since I attempted to write a fic that isn't just a oneshot so forgive me if this is bad lol.

"I've only been in this town for a few days but I don't trust anyone here..." Victor said to no one in particular while staring out the window.

Victor moved to Salem a few days ago. He just wanted to escape the town that hated him. His parents wanted him to help the town, but he didn't think he could do that. He was weak and being something like a Sheriff or Jailor was dangerous. He just wanted to live.

He decided to go to bed for the night. It was getting late. He laid down on his bed and let his eyes close.

Just when he was about to drift to sleep, he heard a gunshot. He got up immediately to check the window. He didn't dare go outside, but he was still curious. He could barely make out a shadow-y figure moving outside of his neighbor's house.

Oh great...he picked the perfect place to move into. This place may just be more chaotic than his hometown.


	2. Mafioso's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town decides to start doing something about the murder of the Mayor.

It was a cool morning in Salem. It was the end of Summer and Fall was right around the corner. Every night felt colder than the last. Luckily, the air warmed up more as the sun ascended into the sky. Even though it seemed peaceful in the town, the Towns people were going to get a surprise.

“Just act natural at the town meeting.” The Godfather reminded all of his Mafia. “Don’t say too much. Don’t say anything that would make us seem suspicious.”

Delilah, the Consort, looked over at Mason, the Mafioso. He appeared to be staring at the wall, but she knew that he was lost in thought.

“Hey, we have to go now.” She snapped him out of his thoughts. “Just don’t act weird and you’ll be fine. You can do that for a little while, right?”

“Yeah...” He blankly said.

“Hey, being with us is a lot better than having to side with those losers, right?” Ray, the Blackmailer, asked him.

“I guess...” Mason was still staring blankly….He just got promoted to Mafioso recently and apparently he had a hard time adjusting.

They all walked to the town square, where the meeting was being held. There were chairs put down in a circle around the town square...um, circle, which now had a noose hanging from a pole. They seriously weren’t going to hang people, right? Anyways, all of the mafia sat down near each other.

“Ok so, some of you may be aware of why we are all called here today?” The Jailor stood in the circle.

The audience was mostly quiet accept for a few whispers.

“Well, the Mayor was killed last night.” The Jailor announced. The audience gasped at this. “At first I thought this was just the work of some crazy serial killer...however I believe there may be a group of criminals working together to take down anyone who opposes them.”

Mason was sweating now despite it not being hot at all. He looked around at everyone’s reactions. Some were of fear, some anger, some just disbelief.

“I suggest any evil-doers turn themselves in today, so they won’t receive a harsh punishment...such as death.” The Jailor pointed to the noose. “Or a lifetime in prison.” He added.

Mason looked around at his teammates. They weren’t phased at all for the most part, unlike him. He could tell that his nervousness was obvious to most people here.

“Anybody found guilty of murder or illegal activity will be lynched as of now. Anybody who may be an outsider who might betray us may also be punished as well. That’s all for today’s meeting...You are all dismissed.” The Jailor informed everybody and left.

Everybody got up from their seats. A lot of people immediately went back to their homes, however some stayed to talk to others.

Mason quietly observed the people who were left. His eyes met with a pair of dark green eyes from far away. He looked at the man standing across from him. He was pale and wore a green sweater to match his eyes. He had neatly combed dark brown hair. He smiled at Mason. Mason blushed and looked away. Normally people didn’t smile at him when they caught him staring.

He had no idea what kind of person this person was, but he hoped that he wasn’t an enemy.


	3. Weird Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah chats with a friend and Mason meets the mysterious man from before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at 8pm and I finally finished this at 1 am afdgadfasfd
> 
> also...i dont know whether this fic takes place in the old days like the time the salem witch trials took place, or in modern times? Maybe they just live in a place with modern technology but they still lynch ppl and hate witches for some reason??? Idk.

“Hey, Delilah.” A voice called out for Delilah just as she was about to return home for the day.

She turned around and saw Amy. She was her only friend outside of the Mafia (if you could even call them friends…), they probably got along so well because they weren’t well liked by the town. Delilah was the only one who knew that she was a witch, which should be obvious by the fact that her skin was always slightly tinted green despite not being sick, but the town was oblivious.

“Hey.” Delilah greeted her friend.

“So, uh, we should talk,” Amy looked around “Somewhere private...” She whispered.

Delilah nodded quietly and gestured for her to follow. They walked to her house. It was a small house with only one bedroom. It was small and shabby, but it was all she could afford.

“Sorry for the mess, I haven’t had time to clean up recently.” Delilah apologized. She had been busy all this week, distracting some of the town members while the mafia plotted the murder of the mayor.

“It’s ok, my house is worse.” Amy said while sitting down at the table littered with many things on it. There were things such as newspapers, empty bottles of wine, various makeups, a pizza box with a slice of pizza still left in it…

“Jeez, you must be really busy. It’s not like you to not clean up.” Amy said while taking the slice of pizza out of the box.

“Well, you know, I was helping the mafia stay unnoticed while they planned the murder of the Mayor. I was busy all week.” Delilah sighed.

“Yeah..about that...” Amy paused. “I’m scared they’ll go after me. Y’know, with their whole hating witches thing.”

“You should just join the mafia, we could protect you, and we’d pay you...I’m sure you could do something with your magic or whatever.” Delilah offered.

“But the problem is that I don’t even want to kill the town. I don’t hate them but they hate me.” Amy sighed.

“I don’t think they will ever change...” Delilah said sadly “But, I’ll tell the rest of the mafia not to go after you.”

“Thanks.” Amy said. “It’s getting dark out so I should get going home.”

They said their goodbyes, leaving Delilah alone in her thoughts….and she did have a bit of cleaning to do...she really wished the mafia’s janitor would clean her house.

~

The Godfather didn’t call the mafia to meet, so Mason was free to do whatever he wanted tonight. He sat down on the couch, but he wasn’t focusing on the tv. No matter what, he couldn’t get the image of the dead mayor out of his head. He needed to take a walk to hopefully clear his mind.

As he exited his house, the cold September night air hit him. He walked for a while until he spotted a shadow-y figure exiting a house nearby. What could anybody be doing up this late? Probably nothing good. He decided to keep walking.

The stranger decided to walk towards him. As he got closer to him, Mason could see that he was the guy who smiled at him at the town meeting.

“Hello. You’re out late.” The man said with a smile.

“So are you...” Mason didn’t know whether to trust him or not.

“Can’t a guy just go on a walk on a nice night without being questioned?” The man asks. “Anyways, my name’s Dexter.”

“I’m Mason.” Mason introduced himself to Dexter.

“Good. We have finally been properly introduced. Now I’ll know your name when I catch you staring at me.” This made Mason blush slightly out of embarrassment.

“I wasn’t staring...I was just looking in your general direction and our eyes managed to meet.” He tried to defend himself.

“Sure, keep telling that to yourself.” Dexter laughed. “Anyways, I have to get going.” He walked in the opposite direction that Mason was heading.

As Mason kept walking he was filled with thoughts of the strange man he met. He had very weird feelings about him.


End file.
